


Kino (Yesterday)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Jun watched Sho from afar.He always had.He thought back at what he had felt for him, at how his love had been disappointed, at how bad he had felt.He smiled.





	Kino (Yesterday)

Jun watched Sho from afar.

He always had.

He thought back at what he had felt for him, at how his love had been disappointed, at how bad he had felt.

He smiled.

It had been years ago, and now that he could finally smile about it, looking at the past with a peaceful attitude, he actually wondered if all the pain he had felt had been useful to something.

But he had always thought everything was needed, in the end.

That it was thank to that if he had become the person he was.

And that he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes twice, that he wasn’t going to love again in such a confused and deep way, when that love was a mania, and when the bubble had burst it had shown itself in all his emptiness.

From Sho, he moved his gaze on Aiba.

When they had first gotten together, Jun had taken it lightly.

He felt he could fall in love with Masaki, he felt he could finally be happy with him, but he couldn’t expect to feel such a deep feeling again.

Yet, it wasn’t like Sho.

It was something he had built slowly, something they had created together, in time, starting from their friendship and learning to know each other as lovers.

They had created their corner of happiness which belonged only to them, where the past didn’t matter.

Every morning Jun woke up with him by his side, and he stayed there watching him sleep, chuckling from time to time for the light snoring and for his complete messiness even when he slept.

It happened sometimes that he felt afraid it could all disappear, that he could still feel that pain, but he never listened to that kind of thoughts.

Because Aiba wasn’t Sho.

Because their relationship wasn’t univocal it was mutual.

Because he wasn’t going back to be that silly little boy in love with nothing at all. How could he, after all? He wasn’t the same as before. He had become an adult, even thanks to Sho, and now it was clearer to him what it meant to love.

And, finally, he knew what it meant to be loved.


End file.
